Break of Dawn
by TooCareful
Summary: Feelings may be bad, but they may be wonderful. They are almost always impossible to handle... an Ezria story:
1. Satisfaction

**A/N:** so this is my first story in English... I hope you'll like it! And it would mean SO much to me if you reviewed it! Thanks! Enjoy the story!

His hands started to shake when he met her glance. Her lips formed a smile as she enterd his classroom. Ezra returned her smile and picked up the papers that he had dropped at the sight of her. He couldn't handle this. He watched Aria while she took seat in the back of the classroom. She was gorgeus. She looked like a doll with her beautiful face with deep lines, flawless skin, her big brown eyes that was filled with mystery and her lovely lips. Those lips that he dreamed of, those lips that he wanted to kiss as if it was the last thing he ever did, those lips that he could catch himself starring at. Today Aria was dressed in a purple dress that made her brown hair look even more beautiful than usual. Ezra wanted to run to the other side of the classroom, catch her in his arms ad kiss her passionated. He never wanted to let go of her lips.

Earth to Ezra. He shook his head. No doubt that he was in need of some serious help.

"_Good morning. So today we're gonna watch the film version of To kill a mocking bird. Has anyone seen it before?"_ He immediatly saw Aria's hand rise. Of course she had seen it.

"_Good, Aria."_ He nodded appreciating in her direction. _"Did you like it?"_

Her lips formed a smile. _"Yes Mr Fitz, I liked it a lot. It's a beautiful movie. A little bit strange but deep and beautiful."_

Wooh. She was so adorable that we wanted to throw something on her.

"_Very good. I hope you will enjoy the film."_ Ezra smiled to his students and pushed PLAY on the remote control.

He scanned the room for an empty seat. His eyes stopped in the back of the class. Of course. The cair beside Aria was empty, and because she sat in the back of the room and it was so dark, nobody would see them. He had to admit that she was clever.

As Ezra took seat beside her, Aria held her breath. He was amazing. Not only because he could read her thoughts, he was the hottest guy she had ever seen. And she knew that he liked her. She had notized that he dropped his papers when he saw her this morning. She used to have that effect on him, and she could not help that she loved it.

She reached out for Ezras hand. He responded by squeezing it. Aria's stomach made a double salto of pure joy. She felt her lips turn into a huge smile. She knew that it would be impossible to concentrate on the movie...

Suddenly Ezra let go of her hand. Instead, his hand slowly began to move down along her leg. An electrical feeling spred through her body. He was torturing her – and he knew it. She wanted to kiss him, touch him, be all over him! But she couldn't. Not here.

Ezra felt Aria's body move when she rised from the chair. She left a small piece of paper on the desk in front of him and walked out of the room. He reached for the paper and read the words she had written on it.

"_The supply room."_

Even if he didn't wanted to, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He needed to be proffesional, but he knew that he couldn't ignore her invite. He wanted her too much for that. What they were going to do was dangerous. _But what was life without risks?_

He walked out of the classroom, tried to close the door silent and glanced at the clock. There was still one half hour until the class finished. Enough time to satisfy his hunger for Aria's lips.

He reached the door in the empty corridoor. He it and walked into the room, filled with excitment...

As soon as Ezra had locked the door was Aria all over him. Everything that she had felt during the class just exploded out in an emotional kiss. His lips was like the worst of poisons; once she had tasted, she could never resist them again.

They were standing in the dark supply room – Aria never cared to turn on the lights – surrounded by books, pencils, tables, papers and other office stuff. The only sound Aria could hear was Ezras breathe. She could smell his usual Ezra-scent, a scent that normally made her feel calm, comfortable, loved and warm. Now it only turned her on. Today it was... sexy.

She felt Ezra's hand fumble over her back. Their kisses got more and more intense. She felt him pushing her backwards and slowly hoist her upon a table. Aria couldn't think clear. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to unbutton his shirt. Words couldn't describe how much she had longed for this. Ezra pulled off her dress with trembling hands. Her hands moved down to his jeans, fumbling with the zipper...

"_Aria"_ Ezra pulled away from her and his hands, that had played with the straps on her bra, left her shoulders. _"We can't do this here. Not now."_

"_I know."_ Aria's voice was only a whisper.

"_But I'd love to finish thi_s" Aria saw a flash of playfulness and desire in Ezra's eyes _"in my apartment later. If you want?"_

If Aria had been a good girl, she would have said no. But being good had never been her thing.

"_I'll be there at seven."_ She gave him a last kiss and turned on the lights so they could get dressed.

"_HOLY CRAP!"_

"_What?"_ Aria stared unsure at Ezra. _"What's wrong?"_

"_The class ends in TWO MINUTES!"_ Ezra unlocked the door and more or less ran out of the room. Aria followed, trying to look calm. Ezra was only a few steps ahead of her, walking fast to the classroom. She did her best to destroy all signs from her and Ezra's moment. Had her hair really looked that messy before she left the class?

They entered the classroom, Ezra walking in first and Aria sneaking in behind. She sat down by her desk and tried to look as normal as possible. _Breathe, in and out..._

"_Uh, so I'll pause the film here. We will continue __watching it tomorrow."_ Ezra turned off the TV and the class began to move. Aria gave him a innocent smile when she passed him. His hair was still messy after their make out session in the supply room and he had missed two buttons on his skirt. It made her smile even more. She shot a gaze at Hanna, Spencer and Emily that walked in front of her. Hanna turned around, saw Aria's smile and teasingly rised an eyebrow.

"_Someone__ obviously enjoyed the class a little more than everyone else?"_

_Well, __if they only knew..._


	2. With or without you

**A/N** Sooo it's been a while! I'm so sorry, but I've had a lot of stuff to do and I've never really had time or inspiration to write. But now! And it won't be that long until next time, because I have the rest of the story ready! ;) I hope you'll enjoy it! I'm sorry if there are some grammatic mistakes (which there probably are) or spelling error. Still developing my English! ;) so – ENJOY!

"Hey, Aria!" Aria whirled around and saw Noel walking towards her. She swallowed a sigh.

"Hey Noel."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" His face was just inches from hers. His breath smelled like mint gum. He probably thought that the odds was in his favour for a kiss. Aria took a step away from him.

"Actually, yes." She focused her gaze on her feet. "Sorry." She met his eyes again. At least, she wasn't lying.

An expression somewhere between hurt and irritated came upon his face.  
"As yesterday. And the day before that. So, tell me. What is more important than me? Or should I say who?"  
"Please, don't do this Noel. I..."

"Forget it. Just forget it."  
"Noel, wait!"

As Noel started to walk away from her, Aria panicked. She grabbed his arm so he turned to her again. She leaned forward and kissed him deep and as passionated she could get for a boy who she was using to cover up for another relationship.

They pulled away and she smiled a little.  
"I have a thing to do tonight, but how about tomorrow?"  
"Sounds good. I'll text you." Noel seemed much more pleased and kissed her again. Suddenly Aria felt like someone was watching them. She pulled away and turned around. There stood Ezra, staring at her and Noel with burning eyes. She met his gaze and Aria felt her stomach drop. Without a word, Ezra walked away.

Aria knocked hard on the wooden door for the third time. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes but she did her best to fight them.  
_Don't cry, idiot_. She told herself

"Ezra, open the door! I know that you're there. For God's sake, just open the door!" She screamed to the brown door infront of her. She didn't care if his neighbours thought that she was mad. All she cared about was Ezra.

The door flung open and Ezra stood in the doorway. His face was similar to a stone wall.  
"What do you want? Wanna play me some more and make me look like a complete fool? Because if that's what you want, you should know that I'm totally done with you." He made a move to close the door but Aria was faster. She stepped into the apartment.  
"Ezra, please." Aria fought the tears with all her strenght. "You know why I'm seeing Noel. I'm doing this for us, Ezra! If I end it now, he'll try to figure out who I left him for."

"Really? Just say the truth Aria. I saw you two kissing and it didn't look like you did that without feelings. Just say that you like him, because I know you do. And you're just playing with me. A foolish teacher is probably a nice topic to giggle about with your friends."  
Ezra spoke with a cold in his voice that Aria never thought was possible for him to have. Every word he said felt like knives into Aria's body. Her heart was slowly ripped into pieces.  
"H-how... ho-ow can you say something l-like tha-at? Ezra, you know that's not true! We both know it!"  
Ezra took a step forward. She could smell his breath – a mix between scotch and cinnamon – and feel his bodyheat.

"Then tell me that you'll never see him again. Tell Noel that you're not into him and that you two just can't happen. Tell him that he's not right for you and that you don't wanna see him anymore."  
"I..." The words were stuck in her throat. How was she supposed to tell Noel that without revealing her relationship with Ezra?  
"You what?" Ezra looked at her impatiently. His eyes was filled with something that Aria figured was jealousy and hurt. The feelings was reflected on his face, and the expression made Aria pretty scared. She had never seen him like this before.  
"I have to meet him, we go to the same school and take classes together! And you know that I'm not into him, but if I tell him that we can't be together, he would suspect something! We can't risk that!"  
"You don't know what you want." Ezra sighed. "Listen to me, Aria. I'm risking everything to be with you. And what do I get for that? You're playing with my emotions. Give me a reason to trust you when I see you make out with Noel right after we nearly..." He cut off himself.

Aria swallowed. Maybe he was right. If she wanted Ezra with whole her heart, why was she still seeing Noel? She was telling herself that it was to protect Ezra, but was that really the whole truth? Maybe Ezra was right. Maybe she liked Noel more than she let herself feel. But why couldn't she look at Ezra without wanting to rip off his clothes and kiss him all over his body?

"Ezra... I..." Her voice broke. "I-I don't know why you should t-trust me... but... I..."  
"Tell me when you know, until then, I don't wanna see you. Please, leave. Now." He didn't even touch her, just pointed straight out of the door. Aria was so torn apart that she wasn't even able to think. She shot Ezra one more gaze and then left his apartment – more confused than ever.


	3. Fairytale

Obsession

That night was Aria lying in her bed, tossing and turning. She had no clue what to do, or what she wanted. Her feelings told her that if she lost Ezra now, he would be gone forever. That wasn't an option. She just couldn't lose him. But how were they supposed to keep their relationship secret? It wouldn't work, and she couldn't let him risk everything for her. She didn't even know if he wanted that anymore. It would all be easier if she stayed with Noel, for all of them. But was that really what she wanted?

As the clock hit 2 AM, Aria suddenly knew what to do.

Aria shut the door to the car and walked into the apartment building. She reached door 3B and knocked on it. Suddenly this felt like a bad idea. He was probably asleep anyway. He maybe even wasn't home. Or worse: maybe he wasn't alone. Aria swallowed. _He's a sleep. He won't answer the door._ She was so prepared for that he wouldn't be home that she tripped and almost fell when the door flung open. And there he stood. His brown hair was messy and he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Her eyes flew over his body. His arm muscles was amazing, well, actually his whole body was. Wow.

The look upon Ezra's face told her that he hadn't been expecting her.

"Aria? What are you doing here? It's nearly two thirty in the morning!"  
Aria realized that she was staring at his muscles. She cleared her throat. _Back to reality, darling._

"I couldn't sleep. And... I know what I want, Ezra. Now I do. We need to talk. Now. I'm not leaving until you let me in and we've talked." Aria paused and took a deep breath. "I will never forgive myself if I don't do this now."

Ezra seemed to have a small battle inside of him. Finally, he stepped aside and let her in.

Ezra's apartment smelled like it always had: Kraft macaroni and cheese, cinnamon and something that was just Ezra. The whole apartment was so familiar. She loved it.

Aria sat down on Ezra's loveseat and he joined her.

"So... What do you want?" Ezra had, to Aria's disappointment, put on a t-shirt to cover his bare chest. He had a serious look on his face. Aria cleared her throat once again.

"I've been a jerk. Well, we both have. But I was so confused. Because... The reason to my confusion and to my hasitation was that I listened to my head and not my heart. I wasn't true to myself, Ezra. My head said that being with you was wrong, illegal, but being was Noel was totally llegal and that was what people wanted. Being with him was right. In all ways except... Except the feelings-way."  
Aria stopped talking for a moment and closed her eyes. She had to finish this. She shut her eyes open and looked straight into Ezra's eyes.

"I don't know if this is what you want to hear, but I... I love you, Ezra. And I've always loved you, even though I tried to deny it to both of us. If I lose you now I'll never get you back, and... I can't live with that. I can't live with knowing that I could have saved us but that I was to cowardly to do it. I can't live without you. I've never felt the way about anyone as I feel about you. You know me better than I know myself. Everytime I was with Noel, everytime he kissed me... I always wished it was you. And for the record, you kiss way better than he does." Aria managed a small smile. "If loving you is wrong, I don't wanna be right. If you leave me now, Ezra, I don't know how to go on. But... if you decide to do... I... Now you know how I feel." Aria felt her eyes welling over with tears and closed them. She had never before revealed her feelings to someone like this in her whole life, and she wasn't sure Ezra could handle it. He would probably say something cold and kick her out, just like he had earlier. When she opened her eyes, she expected to see a angry Ezra in front of her. Instead, she saw the opposite. Tears was slowly rolling down his cheeks.  
When he spoke, his voice was cracky and filled with emotions. "I love you too, Aria." And then he leaned forward and kissed her as Aria never had been kissed before. Ezra placed his hands around her neck and pulled her closer. They broke apart and Aria rested her forehead against Ezra's for a moment. Ezra kissed her softly and Aria kissed him back. When they broke apart, they both were smiling through the tears. Ezra watched her from top to toe and started to laugh.

"You're wearing your PJ's." He said teasingly.

Aria blushed. She had gone straight out of bed to Ezra's apartment. Her hair was a mess and she wasn't wearing any make-up, either. She hadn't thought of that when she decided to visit him.

"I guess I wanted you to take me for who I am." She teased back. He smiled.

"You're wierd in a loveable way." Ezra's eyes was back to normal – warm and alive. Aria's heart started to move like crazy when he gave her a passionated kiss. He let his hand caress the bare skin on her arm. Shivers went through her body. God, she wanted him so bad. Her whole body had longed for him for such a long time. She needed him. Now.

"Maybe... We could finish the thing we started on earlier today..." Aria said in a whisper, trying to sound as innocent as possible. They both stopped moving and she could feel Ezra's breath on her. He sighed. It didn't take more than that – once their bodies had touched, they were impossible to separate.

"What are you thinking of?" Ezra handed her a mug of coffee and sat down beside her on the floor. He caressed her back, ever so careful. They had a perfect sight of the breaking morning of Rosewood. Aria sighed slowly.

"Life, I guess. When you expect the worse, it all just changes and everything turns out better than you ever hoped for. That's kind of beautiful." She smiled and looked into Ezra's loving brown eyes. She reached out and began to play with a lock of his dark, curly hair. "I'm so happy that I have you, Ezra."  
"That's well spoken, my love. And I'm happy that you are mine, too." He smiled, his eyes filled with warmth and love. From that moment, Aria knew that she and Ezra would have a long life together. He let his strong arms surround her naked body. Aria rested her head against his bare chest and together they watched the break of dawn.


End file.
